


Christmas 2014-Dean and Castiel's First Christmas Alone

by Alt_jade127



Series: Happy Holidays-Holiday AUs I Didn't Mean to Write [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, Christmas AU, College AU, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, pretty stereotypical Christmas AU, sex under a tree, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_jade127/pseuds/Alt_jade127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel agree to not buy each other Christmas presents this year because of how tight they are on cash being college kids renting their first apartment and such. They might have gone behind each other's backs and bought presents without telling each other, but it is okay because Sam, John, and Mary are in Hawaii, and what does that have to do with Dean and Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas 2014-Dean and Castiel's First Christmas Alone

Dean tiptoed into the living room at two in the morning. He was very quiet as to not wake up Castiel. The lights on the tree were the only light in the entire apartment, and the air was calm. After crouching down gently, Dean lifted a limb slightly to place Castiel's present under the tree. Dean could hear footsteps, and looked up to see Castiel standing a few paces away from him, holding a cleverly wrapped present in his hands.

"I thought that we agreed on no presents this year, Dean." Castiel said.

"I could say the same thing to you, Cas." Dean stood up, and walked over to Castiel.

"This is... I do not have a good excuse."

"So, we both agreed no presents, and we both bought each other presents..." Dean said, leaning into Castiel. "Why does that seem like something that we would do?"

"Because nothing can be easy with us."

Dean laughed quietly. "So, are you going to let me open my present now, or do I have to wait?"

"Can I open mine?"

"You have to wait."

"Then so do you."

"That's not fair, Cas."

Castiel leaned in closer to Dean and kissed him gently. "It is perfectly fair, Dean." And he was moving away from Dean before he could do anything else.

He placed Dean's present underneath the tree, and sat down next to it criss-cross-applesauce, looking up at Dean. "We're not going back to sleep anytime soon, are we?"

"Probably not. You should go make some hot chocolate though. Sam's been talking about it in all of his emails."

Dean walked into the kitchen where Castiel could still hear him. "Well, that little twerp is in Hawaii, so he shouldn't be too beaten up about it."

"Dean, your parents offered to take us with them," Castiel picked up his present from Dean and shook it slightly. He couldn't hear anything. "Your mother insisted on it."

With the privacy that the kitchen provided, Dean mimicked Castiel's last words before walking into the living room with two hot mugs of cocoa and sitting next to Castiel. "Hmm... Risk our lives flying over the ocean to get sunburned in the sand, or stay in chilly ol' Jackson, Wyoming, soul intact, and you by my side? I'd choose you and Wyoming any day, Cas." Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck. "Besides, they offered to take you without me, why didn't you?"

"Go to Hawaii and get felt up by tan Hawaiian men in grass skirts, leaving you here alone to do God knows what, or spend the holiday season wrapped up in bed with you in my arms, and getting to see your face on Christmas morning when you open my present in person? You're right, Dean, I should have gone with your parents." Castiel smiled smugly before taking a sip of his cocoa.

"I would make Sam stick to you like glue, you wouldn't have the chance." Dean said, placing his hand on Castiel's thigh.

"Sam would be easily distracted in a place with so much culture, Dean." Castiel felt Dean's hand move up. "Do you think he'd give me his full attention?"

"He would if I held something over his head," Dean's grip on Castiel's thigh tightened. "If I threatened to burn his set of encyclopedias."

"Then it would just be a secret between Sam and I. He wouldn't tell you about the explicit groping I received from one of the locals, and I wouldn't tell you about his faulty watch."

Castiel watched as Dean removed his hand and took away his hot chocolate. He sat both his and Castiel's mugs on the coffee table next to them, and when he turned around, he threw Castiel to the floor and shoved his hand up Castiel's shirt. 

"I will show you explicit groping, Cas." Dean crushed their lips together in a heat that made Castiel's head spin. "You will never let anyone touch you like how I touch you, Cas." Dean shoved Castiel's shirt up and over his head before making quick work of his pajama pants as well. "You are mine."

"Yes, Dean..." Castiel agreed as he felt Dean's mouth take in his hardening member. "Yours. Always yours."

"Always yours too, Cas," Dean said, biting the skin on the inside of Castiel's thighs lightly. "You're mine, an I'm yours. Always. Forever, Cas."

Castiel began panting Dean's name when Dean took Castiel's member into his mouth again. He licked it up, and down lightly before sucking on the head with slight force. Dean took Castiel in and hummed lightly until he met the base of Castiel's cock, and came back up to smile at Castiel. The light breathing that Castiel did was encouragement for Dean to continue his work, until Castiel's hand found itself in Dean's hair, and he pulled Dean's face up to his to kiss him deeply.

"Let me pleasure you too, Dean." Castiel said, pulling Dean's bottoms off and placing them next to his own. "Love you so much, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean ran his hand down Castiel's back and grabbed a handful of his ass. He had a firm belief that Castiel had the best ass ever, and so when the conversation of other people touching it comes up, he gets a little jealous. 

With caution, Dean turned Castiel over onto his back, and made his way back to where he had been before. He feels Castiel's wet mouth envelope him completely, and it still surprised Dean how he could do that. Dean was the same size as Castiel, maybe even a few centimeters larger in girth, but it still amazed Dean how Castiel could do it so effortlessly and easily. Castiel told him that it was because he did not have a gag reflex, and it would spike Dean's jealousy when Castiel had told him how he had to acquire the trait while he was with last boyfriend, and that is normally where Dean stops listening, and gets Castiel to stop talking by some sexual gesture that made Castiel blush if it were to be brought up outside of the bedroom.

The two didn't last long when left to work each other however they felt the other should be worked, and so, they didn't last as long as what they had hoped. Dean came in hot spurts into Castiel's mouth, and Castiel into Dean's, and after they had a moment to stop, and breath, Dean rolled off of Castiel, and onto the carpeted floor.

"Did we just turn into a bad romance novel sex scene with the sex under the tree?"

"You knew that'd happen, Cas." Dean said, sitting up.

Castiel sat up to meet him with a smile planted on his face. "I was hoping that you'd fuck me, actually."

Dean leaned in and kissed him gently. "You should have asked, Cas. It's not too late for some Christmas miracles."

"No, Dean, it's not," Castiel pulled back, and placed a finger on Dean's lips. "It is; however, too early for one. Let's go back to bed, Dean."

"Do we have to wear clothes?" Dean asked, hoisting himself up, and offering Castiel a hand.

"No, but when we get up in the morning, we do, your mom made me promise to get pictures of our first Christmas alone." Castiel took it, and followed Dean into the bedroom. "I would rather your mother not see the hickey her son left on the inside of his boyfriend's thigh."

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write a Christmas AU, that I would get to work on Constant, but, I'm sorry you guys!! Holiday AUs are my favorite, and I couldn't resist, I am so sorry, sort of, kind of, in a sense. It's an emotion that I am able to feel; however, not sure if I'm feeling it, but I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
